Nyaa-tan
is the titular heroine of the Etotama series. Her goal is to become one of the twelve Chinese Zodiacs, She is currently living as a freeloader with Takeru Amato, a high school student who lives alone in the Akihabara area. Appearance Nyaa-tan has medium length, straight light brown hair, and brown-goldish eyes. She accessorizes her hair with a big yellow ribbon at the back and an upside down yellow star with a happy face on it on the side of her hair. Her clothing consist of a collar that comes with a golden bell, a white shirt with a sailor-like blue ribbon/necktie and a slightly darker blue skirt with another huge ribbon behind it. She also wears blue and white cuffs around her wrists and brown shoes that come with knee-length blue and white stockings with flowers on the side, one properly on a leg, the other seems to be below the knee. Like all the other Zodiac Girls, Nyaa-tan also has two ears - cat ears in her case, and a thin, white tail. Personality Nyaa-tan is a very bright and cheerful and kind girl. However, due to her cat-like nature, she has often acted finicky and childishly playful around others. She is very mischievous, and, and enjoys fooling around and slacking off. Despite this, Nyaa-Tan can be very shrewd and cunning. She is very goal driven to the point where even her amnesia did not sway her from trying to achieve what she was striving for. Even though Nyaa-Tan had forgotten the reason why. Background Before she lost her memories, Nyaa-tan would travel a lot helping the zodiac's behind the scenes. She had a good relationship with many the zodiacs though would often tease them. Although this was more of a facade so they did not suspect what her true objectives were. Nyaa-tan was very close to Chu-tan. In fact, Nyaa-tan had given up her right to compete in the first ETM 12 so that she could help and support Chu-tan from the shadows. Later Nyaa-tan saw this as a mistake as she saw, Chu-tan becoming more and more negative from the pressures of being not only a zodiac but being the leader that all the other zodiacs turned too. To try and help Chu-tan, Nyaa-tan secretly spent time learning the Kagura Senguu to use and heal Chu-tan's Etotama. She also again desired to become a Zodiac and take Chu-tan's place so that her friend is relieved from the stress and duties that were darkening her Etotama. Nyaa-tan challenged Chu-tan to a battle and attempted to use the Kagura Senguu on her. Chu-tan saw this as an act of betrayal and by visual alone was able to learn and use the technique on Nyaa-tan instead, shattering her Etotama. Nyaa-tan, however survived the destruction of her Etotama and was able to revive but without most of her memories. The other zodiacs soon learned about Nyaa-tan's condition and did their best to help and protect her from Chu-tan. Although with the exception of Chu-tan's master Shaa-tan, the other zodiacs do not know how Nyaa-tan lost her memory or why Chu-tan wants her and the cat clan destroyed. Abilities Cat Gun is Nyaa-tan's special attack. It is a powerful energy projectile in the shape of a cat's paw. The move is very destructive. Able to cause damage to and destroy buildings. It was first used against Mo-tan in the second episode of the anime. Cat Machine Gun a special attack used by Nyaa-tan where she propels her self feet first, spinning at an opponent. The move is also charged with energy and hits with such an impact, that it is nearly unblock able and had even shattered Chu-tan's sword. It was first used against Shima-tan in episode 6. Kagura Senguu Kagura Senguu, or Etotama Kagura Senguu is a special technique that Nyaa-tan and Chu-tan had learned. It's actually a forbidden ritual that one time only gods can perform. Nyaa-tan and Chu-tan are the only known Etos to have learned it. The technique can either heal or destroy an Etotama. It was used against Chu-tan, in episode 12. Appearances Duel Records Sol/Lull Seal Battle Trivia * Nyaa-tan usually ends her sentences with "Nya". * "Nyaa" translates "meow" in Japanese. So her name basically means "Meow-tan" in English. * Her star decoration sometimes mimics her face. * She likes curry. * Nyaa-tan was taught Shogi by Takeru. She finds it boring but is gifted in playing the game. * According to the description of ETOTAMA Sticker 1 for Line, it is believed that the star on her hair is called Hoshinoko, which can simply mean "the star child". * Nyaa-tan is trying to find a character type alludes to the fact that there's no "cat" in the Eastern Zodiac, and as such, no exact personality like the other zodiacs (Ox= smart, patient; etc). * She is the only Eto-Musume to participate in and win the Takamagahara Commemorative Maid Café Eto Manager's Cup race. An event that is normally reserved for Eto-Shins only. * She claims to be the first Eto to use the Kagura Senguu technique. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zodiac Gods Category:Heroes